Boys Ruin Everything
by Ella Granger
Summary: Bays POV after the kiss and the following events. NOT a one shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Switched at Birth. Rights go to their respective owners**

**Authors Note: This is my take on how Bay felt after the kiss. Reviews appreciated a lot. Even if you hate it, tell me please. **

Boys ruin everything! I'm not even exaggerating, everything in my life is ruined by guys! I bet it was a guy that got Daphne and I switched. I had all these plans to go home, paint melodramatic paintings while listening to Adele and pining after Ty. But no HE had to go and ruin it for me.

He shows up with that perfect face, and beautiful eyes, and smile that makes girls melt and KISSES me! Not only that, he just leaves right after it! Like "Yeah I randomly kiss girls and leave all the time" The nerve on that one! He's probably only doing this to me to get to Daphne. It's obvious that he likes her, and she doesn't even notice. The poor boy must have liked her for a long time. But KISSING her "sister" is not the way to do it!

I might have been able to forgive him, if it weren't for the very annoying fact that after that I couldn't get him out of my head! I went home and suddenly Adele didn't make me want to cry and it took me a while to even remember who Ty was. I had everything worked out and perfect, and he just ruined it. Especially if I like him back, not that I do, but if I did that would mean I was over Ty, and that is soo not true. I mean I love Ty, he went of to the army, so what. That doesn't change anything. He won't be back for three years, but I can wait for him, or should I. I mean theres this really cute, really nice, artistic guy that might like me right here in the states.

But he doesn't like me. This is all for Daphne. But if it isn't maybe I should realize that three years is a long time to wait for a guy I didn't even date that long, he would understand me moving on, but so soon?

Why am I even thinking this way? Emmet doesn't like me, so I have nothing to worry about. Tomorrow he'll apologize for kissing me and explain that he thought I would tell Daphne and she would realize that she likes him. I fake punch him and we'll go back to being friends. But is that what I want to happen? I mean, Emmet is a really nice guy, and a great friend, but do I want to be like Daphne and turn him away like that? Maybe he has kissed Daphne and she just pushed him away. Why didn't I push him away when he kissed me?

**Calm down Bay, ****arguing**** with yourself helps no one!**_ It's not arguing it's heatedly discussing._ **Yes it is, and you should save it for Emmet! Let him explain things. Then you can figure out how you feel and what you are going to do. **

That's what I'd do. Tomorrow I would go down to his school and demand he explain himself. I mean really, you don't just kiss someone and run. Maybe that's what he wants me to do? Daphne would see us arguing and demand that we explain. Ugghhh! Either way I have to do it or I'll lose my mind! I'll get there before him so I have time to chill first and everything. Sigh. Boys.

**The Next Day**

I was wrong. Getting there early didn't help at all. I just spent that time trying to figure out what to say and vetoing it. I ended up twice as freaked out and no where near to ready when Emmet finally came out and approached his motorcycle. I hopped up.

"Hey you," He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Don't give me that James Dean smirk. What the he** were you thinking kissing me like that?" After that I just kinda spaced. I just let him have it. I told him exactly how I felt, then I realized what I was saying and faltered on. "I'm just... just annoyed," Annoyed didn't even cover it, but I think he got the gist of what I said. He pointed at me and held his hands up and turned them to face me with a questioning look.

"This mean finished," Of course that is what he would say! "Yes I'm FINISHED," I elaborated on the sign to show just how annoyed I was. Now I crossed my arms and waited for an explanation speaking along with his signs to keep track of what he said.

"Not...Daphne. Okay so you didn't kiss me to make Daphne jealous?" He nodded no. "Then why in the world did you?" He did the same sign as yesterday. "I have no idea what that means!" He pointed to himself so "I", then slowly spelled L-I-K-E and then pointed to me. I think my eyes grew. I hadn't really considered the chance that he just liked me very much. Why hadn't I thought about that? "You... You like me?" He smiled shyly. I couldn't help but smile back. Before I knew what I was doing I signed "I like you" back to him. He beamed. Then I finally remembered the problem. Ty. My face fell, Emmet caught on really quick. "T-Y...not...here. You...here. Yes I know Ty's gone and you are here, but what if he dies over there all because I didn't wait for him. I mean we really didn't discuss it terribly well so I guess I could assume we broke up, but what if he didn't think so, then when he get back if we still together then it would break his heart. I can't do that to him," I groaned and sat down on the sidewalk. He sat down next to me. He looked over with pleading eyes. I didn't need to try to translate this one. Just try. I sighed. "Fine. I'll give it a shot, but we'll come back to this issue," He nodded really quickly and then pulled me into a hug. I smiled like an idiot of course. It's not like I'm cheating on my army boyfriend with one of his friends or anything.

**R&R Please**


End file.
